Jugyeong Lim
}}Jugyeong Lim '''is the main protagonist of the story '''True Beauty by Yaongyi. She is a 21-year-old social media user in the prologue. However, the story takes place when she is a 19-year-old student at Saebom High School. Through YouTube, she masters the art of makeup, changing her look completely. Appearance With Makeup With makeup, Jugyeong is considered very pretty. She has large light brown eyes and a slim face. She also has thin, straight eyebrows. While putting on her makeup, the process includes the use of double eyelid glue, brown-toned lenses, an eyelash curler, and mascara for her eyes. For the rest of her face, she uses a brown eyebrow pencil, BB cream/foundation (applied with a BB-cushion) brown eye shadow, brown eyeliner, peach-colored blush, and glossy coral lip-tint. Her makeup looks very natural (though Sujin says that her makeup is way too thick and her skin texture sucks), enough to pass as her real face. She dresses stylishly when going out. In Chapter one, her casual outfit consists of a pink off-the-shoulder sweater with a black purse hanging from her shoulder and a cute short gray skirt with ruffles near the end. Her outfit for school consists of a gray Champion zip-up hoodie over a light blue collar shirt and a tie, with a short navy-blue skirt. She also has dark grey socks that almost reach all the way up to her knees and white sneakers. She wears makeup when going to school. Without Makeup Without makeup, many people consider Jugyeong unattractive, including her own family. In middle school, she used to be bullied for being 'ugly'. Before she plucked her eyebrows, she had very bushy, shapeless eyebrows (as some described them as looking like caterpillars). Now, she has very thin eyebrows that she draws over with a brow pencil. She also has acne and mono-lids naturally. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail when she doesn't wear makeup and wears clothes considered "unfashionable" (ex. sweatpants). She also enjoys going to the comic book shop without her makeup. Personality Jugyeong is very self-conscious about her looks and was bullied at her previous school. She is very worried about other people finding out how she looks without her makeup and is usually seen with it on, the only exception is at home and going to the comic shop. She rose to popularity at her current school by being known as the pretty girl, so she suppressed her actual interests to fit in with her newfound friends. She likes to listen to rock music and comes off as a "geeky" kind of girl without her makeup. She also enjoys reading comics and is seen reading comics and magazines along with going to the comic shop where she frequently runs into Suho. Relationships Friends and Aquaintances: Seojun Han After coming to know that Jugyeong and Gowoon were good friends, Seojun came to be on a neutral relationship with Jugyeong. He appreciated Jugyeong for helping his sister and making her happy. When he didn't know what gift to get for Gowoon's birthday, he asked her for advice since Jugyeong and Gowoon were good friends. After going together to choose Gowoon's gift, he seems to have developed a crush on Jugyeong. After that, they started becoming closer friends and he likes teasing her from time to time. Since he is friends with Suho, he held back on confessing about his feelings towards her. In the recent chapters on Naver, it seems that he has finally confessed that he indeed likes her and sees her as a woman. Suho Lee Suho first met Jugyeong (without makeup) at the comic bookstore both of them regularly visit. The second and third meeting lead them to form a small friendship. Suho appreciated the kindness Jugeyong showed him by recommending several good comics. He reciprocated her kindness and purchased her a gift. At first, Suho maintained a professional relationship with Jugyeong (with makeup) - as study partners and when they, along with Sua Kang and Taehoon met up for studying. He maintained a cold attitude towards her. When he realized that Jugyeong at school and the girl at the bookstore were the same person, he confronted her about it. He took advantage of knowing her secret and treated her like a slave for about a day or so. When Jugyeong was assured that he wouldn't reveal her secret, he stopped treating her like that. He frequently meets up with her to study, and they spend a lot of time together. Through these, they developed a strong friendship with each other and the duo looks out for each other. Suho also seems to have developed a crush on Jugyeong. Sua Kang Sua and Jugyeong are considered to be best friends. However, Sua is not aware of Jugyeong's true appearance. Jugyeong believes that Sua would stop being friends with her if she shows her face without makeup, so she keeps it a secret from her even though they are best friends. Gowoon Han Aiden Kim Sujin Kang Family: Heegyeong Lim Juyoung Lim Mother Father Category:Characters